1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a safety anchor. In particular to a safety anchor suitable for use in a fall arrest system mountable on a rooftop, or similar, to protect a user against a fall from height.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Fall arrest systems are well known, they are commonly found on rooftops and typically comprise a plurality of safety anchors that together support a tensioned cable to which a user worn harness may be attached. Once connected to the tensioned cable, the user is safe to move around the rooftop. In the event of a fall, the roof anchors deploy to absorb the fall energy of the user (or users where multiple users are connected).
Alternative fall arrest systems may comprise one or more separate safety anchors that are not linked by a tensioned cable.
There are problems with existing arrangements. The integrity of the safety anchors must generally be tested each year. Prior art safety anchors are not always resistant to the forces applied during testing. They can become damaged and require replacement. Furthermore, in systems comprising a tensioned cable, the tension of the cable can cause casings of the safety anchors to lean. Whilst this generally does not impact the integrity of the safety anchors, it can cause nervousness among users.